An Author's Manual to Fullmetal Fan Fiction
by iTorchic
Summary: Are you new to writing fan fiction, or are you a veteran author? Either or, this is An Author's Manual to Fan Fiction! Here I'll go through the basics of writing Fullmetal alchemist fan fiction such as: may sues, grammar, plots, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I am here today because I've read similar guides to fan fictions before although they are pretty old and haven't been updated in awhile so aren't seen anymore. Plus, the fact that I can actually talk out of character's point of views is also a nice change as well. **

**While I think there are awesome guides out there for fan fiction, they were written in like 2007. I would like to make a more modern day version since things have changed since then.**

**So, by now you'd have realized that I am iTorchic! If not, then you may not pay attention to details like I usually do. One time I was reading a story, that was last updated in 2006 or something, that I didn't even see what the name of the story was. Then when I had to switch computers, I was frustrated to find that I couldn't find the story again. My friend didn't let that go for a week.**

**So, this is basically the chapter long author's note before I talk about topics about writing fullmetal alchemist fan fiction such as: characters, OOC-ness, Mary sues (they must die!), the quality of a good fan fics (in a general opinion that I'll get from you guys), genres, reviews, etc. As many topics I can come up with, I'll write about! **

**So, leave your reviews! If there are flames, I'll gladly use them for roasting marshmallows! I haven't had any smores yet in the time I've been here on fan fiction, so I've been lucky! Even so, please review! I'll start with the analysis of what a fan fiction is during the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I decided that since I am insignificant compared to the writing community, this guide will mostly be written by reviewers! So, there'll be a topic that will be posted on here and you will all be able to contribute your thoughts on the topic.**

**So, let's say that the topic would be grammar. The reviewers would write about how they feel grammar contributes to a good story. Perhaps maybe a reason why you don't like stories that don't have good grammar. Do you like a story with good grammar? Great; now just tell us why!**

**I'll pick some of the best answers and reasons and put them on the topic of the next chapter. I'll also add my opinions on the topic so that it will be a community guide of what Fullmetal fan fiction fans like in stories. **

**So, I would like to put up the 1st**** topic of this guide: **

**What do you look for when you are looking for a story to read?**

**So, post what you look for in a story! It could be anything! Help the Fullmetal fan fiction community strong and united in creating a line of strong fics!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! So, the first question for the manual was:**

**What do you look for when you are looking for a story to read?**

Well, I'll first post some of the replies that I received from reviews:

_1. Decent grammar, not txtspeak. ENGLISH grammar.2. Easy-to-read spaces. _3. A nicely moving plot line.4. Humor. But not full-cracky humor, lifelike humor. Cuz life IS kinda funny.5. A, like, blend of "light" and "dark". Like, in a strong multichapter, combing fluff, romance and happy stuff WELL with the sad, emo, angsty stuff. 6. Realistic...ness...(is that even a word?!)in numbers 4 and 5. _

Personally, I look at a lot of things. However, there's two main categories. Firstly, i look for chapter/word count correlation. For example, if there's five chapters and, say, 20,0 words, then I'll average it out to 4,0 words per chapter. Myself, I prefer stories with about 2 thousand words minimum, 10 thousand words maximum per chapter. Really, chapters that are extremely long are not preferable, because it's more of a hassle to read them. With separated chapters, it's easier to stop and pick it up , there's the summary itself. I usually look for correct grammar. If the summary is written in chat speak, It's an automatic shunt to the reject list. Also, it has to sound colorful, and suggest something different than the usual stuff.

_I look for a summary that has proper grammar but also has a new and original idea I haven't seen before. Romantic stories are ok, but they need action and conflict to balance things out._

The first thing I look for in a story is good characterizations. Plot is really nice too, but badly drawn characters (either canon or OC) can just wreak utter havoc with even a Pulitzer-worthy plot.

Okay, so it seems that people usually like correct grammar being used in the story, as well as the summary. Another thing that the reviews had in common was that they prefer that chat speak (such as things like: OMG, LOL, ROFL, etc.) not be used in either the story of summary as well.

Well, I agree with the public with correct grammar being used in both the summary and story. However, some grammar differences may be placed in the story if it is necessary. Such as, for example, if a 3 year old is talking. Of course, they wouldn't be able to have perfect grammar. It might also be if the character speaks a certain way.

With the amount of content in a chapter, it helps to have over 2000 words that is part of the story. Now, I haven't done that in the past due to long authors notes, but it helps to have pretty good size chapters. Now crack fics, drabbles, and song fics are some loopholes to the rules. Short chapters usually want a reader wanting more from the story, while long stories usually make it seem to never end. A good length would be from 2,000 to 10,000 words.

The next thing that draws people in is a good plot. It helps to have a unique idea, that makes people interested in your story. If there is a ton of high school fics being put out, try writing an adventure piece! If your story stands out, it'll make people curious and draw them in! I'll talk more about plots in a later chapter!

So, there would be the basics of a good story, however there a lot more variables that apply and a lot of it contains the personal interests in the reader! Not everyone will be drawn to your story if they like different things, but there will be sure to be readers!

Okay, now we'll move onto the next topic which will be the focus of the next chapter!

Mary Sues: Cute, or pure evil? What is your opinions on Mary Sues and Gary Stus? 

So, please put your opinions in reviews and help us make the manual grow!


End file.
